Gundam Wing Dual Story: Mars Century Wiki
Gundam Wing Dual Story: Mars Century Gundam Wing Dual Story: Mars Century 206is a story (Unoffical) https://www.facebook.com/Gundam-Wing-Dual-Story-Mars-Century-199062537439611/ Mars Century 206 is a story (Unoffical) A Story Between AC196Endless Waltz & MC0022Frozen Teardrop. __TOC__ Ultimate Knight Windom XP is a game Ultimate Knight Windom XP a published by Ultimate Knight in Facebok Page since 2018. Ultimate Knight Windom XP (Ultimate Knight ウィンダムXP Knight UindamuXP) or UKWXP, is a Japanese Indie game originally developed by Y. Kamada for the PC as a sequel to his previous work, the Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2. It features an assortment of 3D mechas which the player can control and use to fight battles, either online or versus bot opponents. The game is inspired by Japanese Mecha based on anime and video games with game-play resembling mech versus games on older consoles but with enhanced options such as the 60 FPS screen refresh rate, including online game-play capabilities. Story Base On After Colony # New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-UNIT # New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists # New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz # New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz 5 # New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Mars Century The Mars Century timeline, or MC for short, is a continuation of the After Colony timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and its follow-up New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz in which the events of the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop take place. Due to the difference in measuring passing time between Mars and Earth (1 Mars year = about 2 Earth years). Timeline MC-0001 / AC 182 * Colonization of Mars begins. The date on Earth is A.C. 182. AC 195 G-Unit * One of the colonies which pledged its support was MO-V, a backwater asteroid colony with about 100,000 residents, known mainly for its outdated Leo production facilities. Because mobile dolls like the Taurus were replacing the aging Leo model, MO-V was largely ignored by OZ. However, a few people, notably Romefeller Foundation head Duke Dermail, knew about the colony's secret project to develop high-powered mobile suits. AC 195, December 24 * Representatives of the space colonies make peace with the World Nation, and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is established. AC 196, December 24 * Dekim Barton returns in order to carry out the original Operation Meteor. AC 197, early spring * Relena Darlian considers a run for ESUN Presidency. * All mobile suits, including the Gundams, are destroyed and never seen again. MC-0012 / AC 206 * Gundam Wing Dual Story: Mars Century. Main Characters * Odin Bernett: Px Force Gundam Pilot * Silver Clown: Px Force Leader * Instructor W Raberba Winner: W Foundation Owner. * Cyrene Wind: The real Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft. * Major General Zechs Merquise: He leads the P3 Characters ESUN Earth Sphere Unified Nation President *Dorothy T. Catalonia : President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation who gave the order to undertake Operation Mythos. Called by the nickname 'Neo-Titanium Girl'. Lady Une is her aide, and Sylvia Noventa is her ambassador to Mars. Foundation * Instructor W Raberba Winner Formerly the Gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner. Along with Doktor T, developed the new mobile suits. * Doktor T: Once the Gundam pilot who was called by the alias "Trowa Barton". * Catherine Bloom: Helps to train Trowa Phobos along with Doktor T and Instructor W Preventers *Sally Po: Founder Of the Preventers. *Master Chang : The Gundam pilot Chang Wufei, now head of the Mars Preventer base. *Father Maxwell: The original Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing TV series. Mythos *Heero Yuy: The legendary Gundam pilot. He was put into cold sleep for several years without aging and kept at the Mars Preventer base. Mars Federation President *Cyrene Wind: The real Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft. *Lucrezia Noin force *Odin Bernett *Lucille Aisley *Silver Clown: Px Force Leader and the older Bernett brother.Odel Bernett. *Roche Nattono *Aretha Walker *Luna Armonia *Soris Armonia Perfect Peace People (P3) Space Colony Organization General *Major General Zechs Merquise: A nanobot replication of Zechs Merquise, complete with his memories. He leads the P3 in its revolt against the Mars Federation and pilots the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon in battle. *Victor GaintzDied: Former Leader of Perfect Peace People Force *Trinoi Levinski *Karl Noembreux *Tiel Noembreux Hostage *Relena Peacecraft: Preventer has called for her assassination with the initiation of Operation Mythos. She was frozen on her way to Mars from Earth in case of unknown complications. Kept within a cryostasis pod codenamed "Little Prince" in the capital city of Mars, Relena City, she was awoken from coldsleep and took "Milliardo"/Noinheim's place as the President of Mars after his assassination. She at first seems to have returned to her political position of total pacifism that she had espoused as sovereign of Sanc Kingdom, but reveals she is in fact is being held as a hostage by the Noinheim Konzern and has no true political power. The PPP nanotech hidden within the Martian Endemic vaccine prevents violent actions from being taken towards her. List of Mechanics ESUN Earth Sphere Unified Nation ESUN *ESUN-S01 Scarecrow: Dorothy T. Catalonia **Liger Mode *ESUN-01 Serpent *ESUN-02MS Taurus MK2 Vehicles and Support Units *Twin Fuselage Type Combat MS Mothership *Jet Transport *Submarine MS Mothership *HLV *Fleet Command Battleship *Atmospheric Escape Plane *Space Freight Boat Preventers *ESUN-02MS-D Taurus MK2 D-Type: Father Maxwell *ESUN-02MS-S Taurus MK2 S-Type: Master Chang Vehicles and Support Units *Preventer Shuttle *Space Freight Boat Foundation *WF-14MS2 Gundam Aquarius Custom: Instructor W *WF-11SP Serpent Prometheus: Doktor T *WMS-13 Serpent Maganac *WMS-13A Serpent Maganac Auda Vehicles and Support Units *Preventer Shuttle *Vehicular Space Shuttle *Space Freight Boat *Interplanetary Spacecraft Mars Federation President *MF-00MS2B Tallgeese III Flugel: Cyrene Wind **OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III *MF-02MS Taurus MK2: Lucrezia Noin **SK-12SMS White Taurus force *MF-AGX02 Gundam Griepe R2: Odin Bernett **MF-AGX02-B Griepe R2 Booster **MF-AGX02-P Griepe R2 Phoenix *MF-10VMSX Musha Aesculapius: Silver Clown *MF-13MSX1 Vayeate Hathor: Soris Armonia *MF-13MSX2 Mercurius Hermes:Luna Armonia *MF-00AGX Hydra-S: Roche Nattono *MF-11MSX1 Capricorn Maia: Aretha Walker Vehicles and Support Units *High-Speed Combat Command Ship *High-Speed Space Battleship *Atmospheric re-entry transport ship Perfect Peace People (P3) Space Colony Organization General *PPP-EF01 Gundam Epyon E-Field: Major General Zechs Merquise Force *PPP-EF02 Epyon Derringer: Trinoi Levinski *PPP-EF03 Epyon Lucifer: Karl Noembreux *PPP-EF04 Epyon Seraphim: Tiel Noembreux P3 *PPP-16MSX-D Scorpio *PPP-03MDIV Virgo-IV *PPP-01 Leo Mk2 Vehicles and Support Units *High-Speed Combat Command Ship *High-Speed Space Battleship *High-Speed Shuttle *Leo Mothership *Atmospheric re-entry transport ship Episodes Episode 1 Perfect Peace People *Kidnap Queen Relena *Operation Mythos *Heero Cold Sleep Episode 2 The Lightning Baron Episode 3 New immigrants on Mars Episode 4 Beyond the Red Sky Episode 5 Neo-Titanium Girl Episode 6 Preventer Episode 7 ZERO Impulse Episode 8 TWINS Return Episode 9 Engage PX System! Episode 10 Wind & Fire Episode 11 The Scorpio Episode 12 Target: Mars Category:Browse